


No More Secrets

by shopgirl152



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Dating, Friendship, Girl Meets Texas Canon Divergence, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Sharing secrets, Short One Shot, Telling secrets, girl meets texas, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's eyes search mine and I swallow the sudden lump in my throat. I don't know if I wanna cry or laugh or just hug her. This was Riley. My best friend. I should be able to tell her anything. Her brown eyes search mine. She knows me. She knows I'm hiding something. So why is it so hard to tell her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My version of how Girl Meets Texas should have ended.

“You stepped back for me. I...liked the new guy and you stepped back. Why?" Riley's eyes search mine and I swallow the sudden lump in my throat. I don't know if I wanna cry or laugh or just hug her. This was Riley. My best friend. I should be able to tell her anything. And yet--

"Maya?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah?"

"I asked you a question. You...haven't answered me. Why did you step back when you found out I liked Lucas? Is it because you like him? Or is it...something else?" More of those brown eyes searching mine. She knows me. She knows I'm hiding something. So why is it so hard to tell her?

"Look, it's not important okay? You liked Lucas. You _really_ liked him." I reached across the small space between us, squeezing her hand. "I wanted you to be happy. I _still_ want you to be happy."

"So...you did this for me?" I nod. "Why?"

"I just told you."

"No. You didn't. You told me part of it. Come on Maya; you can tell me anything. There is nothing you could say or do that would ever break our friendship."

Friendship. Yeah. That's what this is. For her maybe.

I sigh, nervously running a hand through my hair. "I don't want to have anymore secrets from you. So I'm going to tell you something and I am really _really_ hoping that you don't freak out on me."

"What could you possibly say that would freak me out?"

"I'm gay." I absently run my tongue over my lips and watch her face. She looks like an adorably confused bunny rabbit for a minute, then, realization dawns.

"You're gay. So...you like girls then?"

"Yes."

"Which means you...don't like Lucas." I nod and Riley gets up, taking several steps away from the bay window before turning and looking at me. For once in the entire time I've known her, her face is expressionless. I can't discern any type of emotion.

 

Dammit.

“So you don't like Lucas, but you stepped back for me. You stepped back...for _me_. You stepped back for me because we're best friends and you wanted me to be happy. But...there's more to it than that. If you like girls and you did that for me, then..." her eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah Honey, I like you. I like you as a friend, but my feelings for you are...bigger than that. Deeper...something. Look, all I know is that I can't do this life thing without you. When you're not with me, I feel lonely and lost. Everything is this weird shade of grey. But..." I stand up and walk over toward her. "Somewhere along the way, you got into my head. I'm a better person because of you Riles. Seeing you on that first date with Lucas was hard. I-I didn't think my heart could hurt like that. But seeing the smile on your face was worth it."

She slowly turns toward me. "You sacrificed the possibility of a relationship with me so I could be with Lucas."

"Yes." An odd sort of silence passes between us. I can tell she’s thinking long and hard about something. It’s adorable.

"Peaches?"

My heart thuds at the pet name she gave me years ago. "Yeah?"

She takes both my hands in hers. "I...don't think I want to be with Lucas. Or Charlie. I don't know what this is," she motions between the two of us. "But...I wanna see where it leads. You're my happiness Maya. You're my everything. You're my best friend and maybe there's more to it than that. Maybe I've liked you too but just haven't realized it."

"So what you're saying is..."

Riley breaks into a grin, squeezing my hands. "Miss Maya Hart, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I can feel a grin spread across my face as I answer. "I would love to."


End file.
